Kaede Nonohara
Summary Kaede Nonohara is a butler of the Azumamiya family and personal butler of the family heir Kōtarō Azumamiya, whom he attended Hakuo Academy with. A highly skilled and competent first class butler, he is also a ruthless teacher and doesn’t hesitate to physically punish his young master, even if it means humiliating him in public. However, Kaede does deeply care for the boy and gently told him to stand on his own as an adult till his return when he left for England to study. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Kaede Nonohara Origin: Hayate the Combat Butler Gender: Male Age: 18 years Classification: Human, Combat Butler Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Masterful Hand-to-Hand Combatant (Basic requirement for someone in his position), Weapon Mastery (Masterful with swords, staffs and likely various other weapons), Fire Manipulation, skilled if not outright masterful in various vocations, capable mentor and instructor Attack Potency: Small Building level (Completely overwhelmed Pre Tiger’s Den Hayate Ayasaki even when not using the true extent of his power. Should not be weaker than Kotetsu Segawa) Speed: Subsonic movement and combat speeds (Should be comparable to Himuro Saeki and should not be slower than Kotetsu) with Supersonic reactions (power scaling from Post Tiger’s Den Hayate and Sonia Shaflnarz) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Stronger than Pre Tiger’s Den Hayate) Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Should be roughly as durable as the likes of Post Tiger’s Den Hayate and a tad more durable than Post Tiger’s Den Yukiji Katsura. Should be capable of continuing to fight after taking one of his own mortal blows and one from Post Tiger’s Den Hayate) Stamina: Superhuman. Superior in physical prowess to Pre Tiger’s Den Hayate, who is capable of fighting with injuries and a level of blood loss that would be fatal to a normal physically fit human. Range: Extended melee range with his shinai, dozens of metres with his mortal blow. Standard Equipment: His shinai (which he often uses in combat and to punish his master). Intelligence: High. Stated to be a top ranking student at Hakuo. This is noteworthy as Hakuo’s curriculum is quite advanced. Is also a well respected first class butler and is thus a highly skilled and dangerous combatant, skilled with various weapons, highly skilled if not outright masterful in various vocations, also a capable mentor and instructor. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Safety Shutter - Grand Explosion Immolating Dark Murder: Nonohara’s mortal blow. Nonohara generates flames around his shinai and then swings it at his target, unleashing a flaming dragon which violently attacks his opponent. In the anime, this attack has darker flames and the dragon more closely resembles the Yu Yu Hakusho character Hiei’s Dragon of the Darkness Flame. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Hayate the Combat Butler Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Loyal Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Butlers Category:Teachers Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Staff Users Category:Fire Users Category:Tier 9